Fox Trapped At Yokai Gakuen: Chronicles of Uzumaki Naruto
by Hiten Mitsurugi Battosai
Summary: This is a re-released version of Fox Trapped at Yokai Gakuen by Lazy hermit. Naruto Uzumaki has never been treated well. From the day he was born he was cursed to bear a burden he never wanted. But soon things change when he meets a young vampiress and her sister. Now Naruto fights against the odds, to save those he holds close and possibly the entire ninja world. Saku/Kaka Bashing
1. Blood sucking beginnings and a Maelstrom

"Yokai"=Normal talk

"Yokai"=Character thinking

"Yokai"=Character Yelling/Summon Talking

"Yokai"=Demon Talk

"Yokai"=Jutsu Name

Hello and welcome to my remake of my story, Naruto Ninja Special: Fox Trapped by Yokai Gakuen, (Naruto: Chronicles of the Yokai Lords) I am starting the story from a new vantage point rarely taken when rewrites of Lazy Hermit's Naruto: Fox at Yokai Gakuen. I am starting from the beginning of the entire Naruto series and will be following it through to the end of the series from there. How for those who are wondering what took me so long, i had to repost the damn thing after my laptop crashed and i had the first 3 chapters done but then my laptop died on me and i was forced to get a new computer, losing all that hard work in the process. So Read and Review to push me into keeping this story going and enjoy, but if you do not review, I'll have Hidan visit you while you sleep.

(Hidan) DAMN FUCKING RIGHT, I'LL USE YOU AS A SACRIFICE TO HASHIN SAMA!

(Author) Hidan, no swearing, or I'll have to kill you

(Hidan) HAHAHAHAH I'M IMMORTAL, NO ONE CAN KILL ME MOTHER FUCKERS

(Author ) Hidan, do you really wanna piss me off?

(Hidan) YOU THINK YOU FUCKING SCARE ME YOU COCK SUCKING BLASPHEMOUS FOOL! HELL I BET YOUR KIDS A WHORES CHILD

(Author) ...

(Dragon-tickmark-:) you do realize... thats my niece you're talking about right Hidan chan

(Hidan goes pale in realization) ooohhhhh shiiii...

(Dragon) EAT THIS! NINPO OUGI: MISATO CURRY SHIKI NO MAI (launches a tsunami of pulsing radioactive green curry at Hidan)

(Hidan) screams in pain as his body is dissolved slowly molecule by molecule till nothing is left

(Looks to Dragon) I think you mayyyyyy have overdone it...

(Dragon grins and shakes his head and responds chipper) Nahhhhh we could have had Asuka force feed him it!

(Author pales at a distant memory and curls into fetal position) Make the pain go away mommy. I don't' want to visit uncle Zilla...*1

(Dragon sweat drops embarrassed) Ooookkkk then well while he's reliving trauma Read and Review... OR FACE THE CURRY OF DOOOOOOOOM (Laughs maniacally making all small animals in the area drop dead)

Evening had fallen on Konohagakure no Sato, and all was quiet in the time of peace. People were walking home for dinner and everyone was content with their role in life. Everyone but a strange man standing on top of the statue of Konoha's greatest Ninja, the Hokage Monument. Far from content, he was boiling with unrelenting hatred towards Konoha. He had left the village as a shame, beaten and make a mockery of, but now he was back. The time would be right soon, and he would take what he wanted from this miserable village. All he had to do, was bide his time and wait. After all with the Sharingan how could he possibly lose? He was Madara Uchiha, and by his hand Konoha WOULD be destroyed. In order for him to succeed however, he would first have to acquire the Kyuubi no Yoko. Grinning under his mask, Madara moved into position, he prepared to make his ambush, not knowing that someone else was there waiting to ambush him and a certain person was watching from afar amused by the man's stupid antics.

Far outside the Village, in a small hidden hut, another major event in history was unfolding before the heavens eyes. Sitting on the floor was a legend among ninjas. Spiky blond hair, and a piercing blue eyes, a white coat adorned with orange flames, Minato Namikaze sat waiting as his wife Kushina, went into labor. Something that quite frankly scared the unholy shite out of the man. Around him the special Anbu guards could only sympathize with the man they were sure would die at his wife's hands. "AAAAHHHHH DAMN IT MINATO IT HURTS! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR THIS KNOWWHATIMEAN! "Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina screamed at her husband. Minato unfortunately well aware of what his wife did to men when she was angry and backed off for a second, falling clear out of his chair onto his head. Before returning to Kushina's side he could not help but think. 'Why the fuck did we not use contraception...' Nara Shikaku was right, women are Medikidose.*2 "I'm here for you dear, Dammit Biwako i hate seeing Kushina like this can't you do-" THWACK. Biwako smacked Minato on his cheek and yelled at him. "Dammit you mean are so weak, crying over every little thing," Sarutobi Biwako demanded of the Yondaime Hokage. "B-but she looks like she's in so much pain i want to do something to help her," This just got him struck again by the irritable wife of the Third Hokage.

At that moment however a loud bang was heard as a black cloaked figure was launched through the wall while shouting a resounding "OH FUCK!" Everyone present sweatdropped as one Madara Uchiha came flying through the wall. "Ma ma Madara-san did you think you could avoid us forever?" The cloaked figure asked, a feminine but stern voice ringing throughout the room as she stalked toward her prey. At her voice two more cloaked figures appeared. the taller of the two was a wearing a pure white robe, their face concealed behind its hood only exposing the fact that the person had glowing white eyes and a shit eating grin. The other and shorter of the two, was a long haired midget with long white hair and sunglasses covering his eyes, his wrinkled face showed his age greatly... "Gah why are the San Yami Shukun*3 here?" Madara demanded angered that the three of them had appeared. Mentally he was cursing up a storm however; the three of them together were as powerful as the Kyuubi!The female chose this moment to throw off her cloak to reveal her appearance, shocking everyone present sans the other two dark lords. Her long pink hair flowed to her mid-back framing her slender face, and her emerald colored eyes sparkling in contrast to her pale alabaster skin. Her generous B cup breasts were clearly visible against the dress she wore, however, so was her belly, swollen in the late phases of pregnancy.

Madara was no fool in any way. He knew he was no match for the 3 powerful beings before him. However seeing the woman's condition made him get cocky and write a check with his mouth his ass refused to cash for him. Smirking under his hideous orange mask he shot a taunt at her. "Oh ho, so you're pregnant, well that will make you an easy kill then you pathetic daughter of a slut..." Madara said with an evil leer. Unfortunately for him, this was instantly met with a punch that shattered the floor as the mysterious woman's fist flew through Madara, though Madara's visible eye was visibly wide at the sight of the entire wall behind him dissolving into powder, despite her fist was nowhere near it. "Dammit Akasha!" The midget cried out in shock at her display. "There are others here remember don't go all out like that!" The midget shouted, his hands glowing creating a force field between where Akasha had struck and the Konoha Nin, who were currently bug eyed at the display of raw strength she possessed. Akasha could have sworn she even heard the blond mutter something along the lines of, "Oh great now there's two of my Kaa-chan...". 'I have to watch out for that woman, despite her condition she is by no means a slouch.' Madara thought as he phased through the barrier and grabbed Kushina. However before he could grab her he was met by Minato's fist straight into his stomach launching him away from the Hokage's wife. Looking over at Biwako he nodded to her to help Kushina deliver their child while he held this bastard off. 'Time to show this bastard why I'm the Kiiroi Senko'*4 Minato thought as he pulled out one of his legendary kunai.

Reacting quickly, Minato rushed the former Uchiha Monarch intent on taking him down as swiftly as possible. Quickly flipping through some hand seals he released a jutsu he had learned from a wandering young lady who had taken a fancy to his Hirashin. 'Saru, Nezumi, Inu, Hebi, Oushi, Saru, Oma, Ryuu,' Minato thought as he remembered the hand signs he had been shown. "Futon: Tenryu no Hoko!" the blond roared as he released a massive stream of concentrated air straight at Madara who quickly flipped through his own hand signs to avoid getting sliced and diced. Powerful in the fire element he may be, but he doubted it would be wise to fight fire with fire so to speak this time. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" he cried out, blasting out a large wall of water to intercept the tornado assault that was coming towards him. In an instant the water collided with the twister, only for the water to be shoved aside by the raw force of the jutsu. However Madara noted with glee that the Suiton he had used did the job as it redirected the attack to fly over him. 'Yare yare, that was certainly a strange jutsu, Futon elements don't end in the ryuu handsign.' The masked ninja thought as he prepared his next attack.

Deciding that handling Minato at close range was best, Madara shot forward intent on taking down his foe as quickly as he could. The blond kage saw him rushing towards him and instantly launched a special kunai at the masked madman. However to his shock, the kunai phased right though the man's' stomach as though he were not there, allowing Madara to get right in front of him and get a grip grab ahold of the shirt that he had on. with a triumphant smirk Madara activated his eye to trap the Fourth Hokage in an alternate dimension while thinking to himself, 'I win fool.' He had no sooner thought this then Minato vanished from his grip and appeared behind him with a kunai in hand intent on slitting his throat. Thinking quickly Madara ducked and kicked Minato in the chest to get him to back away. "You really are something you know that, Namikaze?" Madara drawled boredly at Minato. "First you unleash a powerful wind attack i have never heard of before at me that i was barely able to deflect in my weakened state, then you actually managed to avoid me. Impressive indeed."

Minato could feel he was losing strength, and fast. This man's jutsu was simply unreal. However he would not allow that to stop him, he had to win to protect his family. Just as they were about to rush each other they heard crying, telling them that his son had been brought into this world. 'Least one thing has gone right tonight,' Minato thought as he turned away from Madara for a split second. Unfortunately, it was that split second that the Uchiha took advantage of. Warping away he appeared where Kushina and Biwako was and, in a flash sliced the Sarutobi Matriarch in half with no regret, causing her blood to spill all over Kushina and the newly born boy. "Biwako! Kushina screamed out in terror. She had been friends for many years with the elderly lady and seeing her murdered so mercilessly was terrifying to her. Disappearing from view Madara reappeared before Minato with the bundle holding his son in his right arm, a kunai pointed at the boys neck in his left. "Surrender Kiiroi Senko, or your son will live to be only a minute old." Madara smirked calmly. However he was soon thwarted as Minato used Hirashin to warp behind him with his son now in his arms. "Not bad, not bad but how will you deal with this?"

Confused Minato looked at Madara only to hear a hissing sound he was all too familiar with. Looking down he was terrified to see that the blanket his son was wrapped in was covered in exploding tags. No sooner then he noticed, then did the tags explode, sending rocks and dust flying everywhere. The next few seconds were held in fear. When the smoke finally cleared, there was no sign of either of them, signifying Minato had managed to get them away in time. Madara shrugged then turned and grabbed Kushina. "Now is the time for my plan to come to fruition." He toned flatly before beginning to warp away, Kushina in tow. "Fuhai stop him!" Akasha screamed as she ran towards her only to double over in pain as her water broke. 'Dammit not now, why now of all times!' The female swore. She loved the fact she was gonna be a mother, despite her husband being a cheating S.O.B. but she could not but want to swear at her still unborn child for inheriting her impatience. Struggling to force herself up, she stood and saw Madara warp away, taking Kushina before their very eyes.. "Well now it seems that that pest got away..." The man with the glowing eyes chuckled. "Managing to stand up Akasha glared at him. "This is no time for your jokes we have to track him down and now!" Wobbling slightly and wincing in pain as she was giving birth, she mentally swore she would end this now. And she had to deal with him now.

It was just then that Minato reappeared in the room in his patented flash of yellow. Looking around he noticed his wife missing, two of the three mysterious figures who had appeared helping the pregnant female of the group. Walking over he changed to his 'Kage Mode'. "Ok i want some answers, who are you and why are you here. You got three seconds before i signal my Anbu to arrest you and send you to be tortured." They had been hunting Madara down for way too long for her to get sidetracked now. However they needn't worry as Toho Fuhai grinned and casually flipped him the bird while letting loose a bit of his Yokai. Needless to say Minato got the message was as he shook in his boots. 'Don't ask, and do NOT fuck with us.' With a sigh the blonde Hokage shook his head and walked away from the trio. Akasha looked over to where Minato had gone and saw the man had a serious look on his face as he put his son into the cradle across from the room. "Be safe Naruto." The blonde Hokage whispered before giving the Anbu some quick instructions and then hirashining away to where Madara was. Groaning, the Dark Lords saw him leave and followed them, Fuhai Touhou leading the way, using his youjutsu to detect where Madara had taken Kushina. They would have to act fast as Akasha needed to deliver her child fast. The only thoughts that the Anbu could think as they watched all this happen was, 'what the hell!?' Finally one Anbu, known as Tenzo vocalized what everyone was thinking, "What the bloody blue bijuu balls was that?" Making everyone present look at him like he'd grown a second head. "What? Was it something I said?"

Speaking of the former Uchiha, Madara had warped to a large craggy valley, where, unknown to all but a few, was where the last great battle between the Senju and the Uchiha had occurred before the founding of Konohagakure. "Well now Kushina, i finally have you, and now i will unleash the Kyuubi for my revenge upon that damn village." The older man crowed. Kushina could only growl in pain as the man made his move, her body still too weak due to just birthing. Slapping his hand onto the seal on Kushina's stomach, he activated the contract seal he had and with an evil laughed called out, "Come forth and do my bidding Kyuubi No Yoko!'" Kushina could only scream in sheer pain as the seal holding back the mighty nine tailed demon lord was forcefully shattered. Kyuubi's chakra formed a cloak around her pouring out like a great tide until with a thunderous roar the great fox materialized standing behind Madara and roared primal, under the Sharingan's powerful genjutsu. Smirking behind his mask he was surprised to see Kushina was still alive from the extraction. "Well well, aren't you a survivor, no matter i will simply have the beast that was sealed inside you kill you." The Kyuubi shot its tail forward on piercing Kushina through her heart, but then two things happened. The first was that Minato appeared and warped Kushina away, and the second which scared Madara to no end was Akasha appearing and grabbing Kyuubi's tail and throwing it over the mountains even further from the village.

"You will not get away this time Madara teme, i will personally see to the end of you!" Akasha roared. Madara noticed with much surprise that Akasha now sported a flat belly, something she had not had 20 minutes ago. 'Dear god what kind of woman is she? She actually gave birth while giving chase to me, if that does not say anything about her determination at the least i don't know what does.' The Uchiha founder thought with a chuckle. Only a vampire like her could give birth to her child on the run. Hell if rumors were true, she probably would have had this happen with Alucard rather than him had the mysterious being known as "Ruihai " not personally beat the monster into a bloody pulp so she could seal it. Akasha heard his chuckle and gave one of her own. "I would not be laughing if i were you, after all now i am no longer carrying my daughter with me." Madara simply glared before smugly replying. "Yes and now i can capture her and use her to kill you and your worthless family, but not before i kill her in front of you first." He was confident he could beat the Vampiress after all, he had Kyuubi on his side. Akasha was just barely stronger than Three Tailed. Unfortunately he forgot the old proverb. "Hell hath no fury like a mother scorned," and boy, had he just scorned her. Everything stopped just then due to the UNGODLY level of killing intent coming off the pink haired woman, even the Kyuubi in its Genjutsu controlled state managed to regain enough control to say one sentence, "You're so beyond fucked Uchiha." Madara was inclined to agree with the demon as an aura burst forth from Akasha, an aura so powerful that even the Juubi would have been shitting itself in fear. "Madara, you just crossed the line, and now I'm going to show you EXACTLY why i am leader of the Three Dark Lords!" Akasha roared before punching the ground at the Uchiha's feet creating a monster crater into the ground, destroying everything in a mile radius.

As irony had it, both Madara and Minato were forced to warp out the way, Madara obviously was scared for his life for the first time in years. Unfortunately, he then noticed that Minato had warped right behind him, fully intent on killing him, and quickly at that. Madara quickly let the fourth Hokage's attack phase through him before he grabbed at the blond and started to suck him in, only for the man to vanish in a flash of yellow light. 'Hirashin huh, I'll have to be much faster about trying to suck him in then,' Minato meanwhile was having a serious thought himself. 'So he can use space time ninjutsu, as expected of Madara, I'll have to be clever about how i attack, he clearly has to become solid to attack, while phasing attacks through him in between strikes." Both men's thoughts were interrupted as Akasha appeared in front of Madara and swung an axe kick at his face. "That won't..." Madara was cut off as the kick connected and sent the Uchiha Monarch flying into the Kyuubi's kneecap making the beast stumble from the impact.

'How the hell did she kick me, i know i managed to phase well before the attack!' Madara cursed as he stood up shakily. Minato took that chance and appeared five feet away from Madara and threw a special Kunai towards his head. Madara saw the kunai coming however, and it passed right through his head while he ran at Minato intent on catching him before he could Hirashin away. Madara made contact with Minato as the Kunai began to sail through his head. 'I win' Madara smirked. Unfortunately Minato again disappeared, but Madara unfortunately got to find out exactly where he went as the man cried out, "Rasengan!" Madara once again found himself face first as the sphere of chakra buried itself in his back. In a deathly whisper Minato spoke three words that made Madara afraid of him, if for just a second. "Hirashin Ippo Ni" kicking Madara onto his feet he then slammed his hand into the rogue ninja's chest, activating a contract seal. "The Kyuubi is no longer under your control Madara!"

Madara jumped back and looked at his bleeding arm. It was a solid hit no doubt about that. "Well well, so you have several other Jutsu under your arsenal then i thought. No matter, i will have the Kyuubi someday to complete my master plan, and i will not fail again." With that Madara departed, and the Kyuubi gave one glance before opening its mouth and charging towards the village. "Damn!" Minato swore. Akasha put her hand on the man's head. Don't worry Kiroi Senka; I'll help you handle this, after all this is partially my fault." Minato was confused about why she said that but then she felt an earthquake shaking the entire area." Looking down Akasha started to cry as Fuhai and the mysterious exorcist figure appeared. "Mikogami, make sure Moka gets home once this is all over, Fuhai, put up a protective barrier around as much of the village as you can" Minato looked at the woman in confusion. "I have a powerful beast's blood sealed inside of me and i am going to let it loose to fight that bastard, you will have to find a way to seal the fox, but i should be able to buy you some time." Minato nodded before warping to where he had brought Kushina, taking Fuhai, Mikogami, and the newborn Moka with him. 'Sorry you won't get to know your mom, Moka, but if we are to survive this must be done." Little did she know that two figures were watching, one of which gave a maniacal grin as he decided to allow his descendant to unleash her "True Heritage" while taking the power of said 'beast' away..

Focusing all over her strength Akasha began summoning her full power. However she noticed that it was not there. Instead she could feel the spirits of everyone she had ever drained the blood out of inside her. It was odd yet, comforting, as though she should have had this power all along. Channeling this strange new power into her arm, she began to transform it using the vampire's forbidden skill. Imagine her surprise when her arm burst into bloody chunks, and eight black wings made of blood and darkness took its place, blood red eyes and insane smiles moving along the surface of the strange appendages. 'The hell is this?' Akasha thought. 'The transformation skill should have formed three solid black bat wings as sharp as razor wire, not this!' As quickly as she had that thought memories that were not her own flooded her mind, showering her with ages of history she never knew. In moments it was over but Akasha understood everything. Her people, her powers, and her duty to remind the world why you never fucked with the damned. Walking forward Akasha strode towards the great demon fully intent on destroying it personally a shit eating grin across her face. "Sorry Fox-san but i cannot let you destroy these people so i will have to end your life personally."

Now the Kyuubi was many things, but it had rarely ever encountered someone with this much power, and to be human... 'what is she? even a powerful vampire like her is rarely as strong as the San- NO IT CAN'T BE!' The Kyuubi realized with a shock as he realized whose child she was. Growling the beast opened its mouth and started to summon a ball of pure black energy, filled with his full malice and hate, and was ready to shoot the attack against Akasha. 'It ends here you witch!' The fox thought and without a second hesitation, the Kyuubi attempted to fire the attack, only for two things to occur. The first of course was the Fourth Hokage to appear on Gamabunta's head while the toad chief buried its knife deep into the Kyuubi's spine. The second was for the massive ball of pure evil energy to get flicked by Akasha casually and get launched into the stratosphere like it was a beach ball."you will not destroy this village Kyuubi no Kitsune!" The toad chief cried. The fourth Hokage then looked down at the demon trapped underneath Gamabunta's knife. A look of sadness in his eyes the fourth hokage weaved several hand signs making himself and the demon fox vanish, the only sign that they had been there was a Kyuubi shaped crater and Gamabunta holding his bloodstained knife into the ground. "Tch damn Gaki thinks he can take the fox on himself, hes always so impulsive." Akasha could only nod as she felt a strange tug, and melted into the shadows of the night. Looking where the woman once was, Gamabunta could not help but shudder. 'After all these centuries i still am not used to that shit, i need a drink.' With that thought the Toad Boss dismissed himself to return home and get smashed.

In a familiar flash of yellow, Minato appeared next to Kushina, who was holding young Naruto in her arms. Taking a moment to glance over his shoulder, he noticed, with a little amusement that the Kyuubi was now on its back, and that Akasha was beating the unholy piss out of the fox's face, though how the hell she had gotten here he had no fucking clue. The fact she had what looked like giant wings growing out where her right arm should be was just plain creepy. "Kushina, hime, i can stop the fox, but I'm afraid that you will have to take care of Naruto yourself." Kushina looked in shock at her husband and could not say anything. Even Akasha stopped pounding the tar from the Kyuubi with her new found power to see what the Yellow Flash was doing. "Minato...why are you saying this?" Kushina asked her husband softly. Minato looked sadly at Kushina before picking up Naruto. "If we are to beat the Kyuubi, i will have to use the Shiki Fuuin on the Kyuubi and seal part of it into myself, then i will use the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki to seal the other part into Naruto." he spoke quietly to his wife. Akasha looked over to the fox with a deadpan look. Grabbing the fox's ear she whispered to it, she could feel her power waning and fast but she was willing to bet the fox was scared shitless enough to listen. Didn't hurt the two of them were old drinking buddies but he was a pain when he was pissed, nough said. "Listen i know you are pissed that u were controlled and all, but let yourself be sealed, but make it as realistic as possible." The Kyuubi was confused by this, Akasha glanced over to where Kushina was yelling at Minato telling him not to sacrifice his life just to make their son a Jinchurichi, and should let her seal the fox into her again before she died. Talking quickly she whispered instructions to the fox on what it was to do once she was sealed in Naruto. She had a feeling that things would not be good for Naruto growing up, and her own condition would make it she barely lasted a few more decades at best. Nodding subtly the fox roared and launched Akasha off of itself before launching itself at Minato. 'Heheh that woman has not changed in 500 years I'm surprised though, after all i thought HE would never lift the curse on the banished part of his family even if it was just one person.' The Kyuubi thought as it charged at them. Minato however was quicker then the fox and went through several hand signs. "Shiki Fujin" Minato cried out.

The effect was instantaneous as the jutsu took effect, the air grew colder to the point where everyone in the area could see their breath, and to those who were the target of the jutsu or close to death, which was Kushina's case. Kushina knew that the former Third Hokage, along with several Anbu would try and stop Minato, so with what little strength she could muster, she created a gigantic spherical barrier around them, keeping the Kyuubi to escape being sealed, and from Sarutobi and the others from interfering with Minato's plan. She still could not believe she was going through with this however. Looking over to the ever so feared Kyuubi, she saw the fox glancing over at the pink haired woman who had been helping Minato. She could have sworn she had seen the woman whisper something to the Kyuubi when she and Minato had just been arguing, not knowing how right she was. Looking over to the Kyuubi, Minato sent the hand of the death god out to the fox and grabbed ahold of its soul. Mentally cursing the Kyuubi looked over to Kushina to see her wobbling away slowly. Growling angrily the demon fox lashed out to kill her for "tricking" it into allowing itself into this mess only for a glowing gold barrier to form in front of her. "*Fuuin: Kin no Daibutsu" Came a voice the Akasha knew all too well. Standing not two feet away from where Minato was stood Toho Fuhai, a grin on his face while his left hand was pointed to the space in front of him, while his other hand held Ichi Ichi Paradise, which he was reading while nonchalantly holding the seal in place. This caused MInato, Kushina, Akasha, and even the Kyuubi to sweatdrop at the sight.

"Ma ma Akasha chan, how do keep getting yourself into these messes?" The man teased her, knowing all too well what her body was more than likely suffering from the effect of the disease eating at her body right now. That and one did not go and give birth to a child while chasing a ninja who was easily ranked triple S rank and not have her body suffer from severe backlash afterwards. Kushina and Minato could only look at this conversation going on and wonder what the hell was going on. However Minato noticed that the Kyuubi was distracted and launched the final part of Shiki Fuuin at the Kyuubi while it was looking away. The fox stood no chance as the shinigami's arm ripped out part of the Kyuubi's chakra and sealed it inside of Minato. Coughing hard Minato fell to his knees and shuddered at the feeling of the mass of chakra that had been sealed inside of his body. 'D-damn i cannot believe how dense this chakra is..." Minato mentally swore before he saw the kyuubi getting back up and and growling angrily.

Toho shook his head at this sight. "Hes a persistent one thats for sure..." Suddenly Kyuubi was blasted into the ground as a beam of pure black energy struck it in the back. "gladius atri lux" a hollow voice rung out, as the beam dug in deeper and deeper, burying itself into the fox's backside. Everyone could not believe what had happen but Toho saw this and could not help but mutter in awe, "Ruihai" before returning to his porn as though nothing happened. He knew that the being was not anywhere nearby, or the blast would have been much bigger, more then likely blasting the entire land of fire to nothingness. Minato could only shake his head in awe, while Kushina's eyes were wide as sake saucers at the site. "W-what was that!" Kushina stammered. Akasha had mercifully passed out due to pain and the exhaustion she was suffering, but for everyone else they could not help but feel they had just witnessed what could be an act of god. Well except Toho who was to into his Ichi Ichi and giggling like a schoolgirl. Though had anyone been paying attention to the death god they would have seen that it was in the process of picking up its jaw. 'Sweet Kami why can't that man hold back some?' The shinigami thought. "Then again the fact he didn't sink the Continent like he did Danu Talas is a miracle in and of itself.' the Shinigami added with a sweatdrop. That incident had left him with so much paperwork he was STILL backed up with it, and that had been damn near a millenia ago!

Once everyone had managed to regain their bearings, (or change pages in their porn, depending on the person) They all looked at each other and could not wonder what to do. Kyuubi had half a mind to kill the infant they planned on sealing it in, but then odds were that damnable meddler would strike again. "Foolish Human," the great demon growled at Minato as he recalled what Akasha had said to him. "do me a favor... FUCKING SEAL ME ALREADY!" At this point he just didn't give a flying fuck anymore and wanted this night over with so he could sleep. Minato stumbled and looked at the fox confused. He had no idea what so ever what he had gotten himself into but he obliged and quickly cast the last sealing jutsu. "Hakke no Fuin Shiki!" Minato cried, In brilliant flash of light the demon fox vanished. Grunting Minato managed to limp back to where Kushina where he saw she was laying unmoving, her eyes open in shock. The sight of his lover dead was to much and be broke down into tears as the shinigami devoured his soul and vanished. Thus the Nine Tailed Fox and Minato Namikaze perished. Little did he know that plans had been put into motion and he was a mere pawn. Or that his wife was safe at the moment being carried by a certain pervert away from prying eyes.

Tohou walked slowly through the forest to where he was to meet up with Mikogane, two figures slung across the back. When he has heard the fox's decree to just seal it, he had acted and knocked Kushina out before creating an illusory body for the Fourth to see. He had then grabbed Akasha and got the fuck out of there while everyone was blinded by the flashy sealing jutsu. Now he just had to get these two to the meeting point where Mikogami was waiting. He was only a mile away from his destination when a mysterious figure stepped in front of him. "Give me the woman and i will let you pass, old demon." The man said, his tone flat and emotionless. Touhou frowned but noticed there was no actual malice to his tone. "Oh and why should I?' Touhou retorted, his pipe angled from his mouth as he grinned. "Simple, I wish to protect her till she is well enough to be with her child again, that is all." The man responded. Touhou frowned but after debating with himself for a few moments put one of the unconscious figures on the ground and continued towards where he was to meet with that damnable priest. "You hurt her and i have no doubt that you will be made to suffer, just remember that." Tohou warned before speeding away. Once the midget dark lord had vanished the man approached the unconscious woman was. 'Soon i will get what i truly seek, and no one shall stop me.' The man thought as the moon pierced the treetops illuminating a single sharingan visible under his hood and mask.

Jutsus used this Chapter

Fuuton: Tenryuu no Hoko(Wind Style: Heavenly Dragon's Roar). S Rank Ninjutsu: Releases a massive concentrated twister of air that can cut and tear through nearly anything. (Credit to Fairy Tail i don't own this attack)

Suiton: Suijinheki: (Water Style: Water Encampment Wall) A Class Ninjutsu: User releases a huge amount of water from their mouth and forms a dense wall of chakra laced water to block an attack

Gladius Atri Lux: (Lit. Sword of Black Light) OC's technique that allows him to slam a beam of dark energy into a person from anywhere in the world. Good for dealing with massive targets or armies from a distance.

Ok that is finally fucking done. I had to rewrite this THREE TIMES! First time i lost my flash drive, second time my laptop died. Hopefully this time i don't suffer computer issues lol. I feel i put a lot of effort revising the original chapter i posted months ago so i hope everyone likes chapter is not that great but hey its a start and its better then some of my earlier works. Just so everyone knows, in Canon Rosario it is implied that Akasha went into labor during the fight against Alucard. So it stands to reason had Alucard been sealed later on that Akasha would have been forced to birth during the battle so do not flame me for that. I dislike flamers who attack for little more reason then me going by the assumed facts given by the timeframe in Canon. And secondly its FANFICTION. I CAN WRITE WHAT I WILL GOT IT?

(Dragon) Oh look who finally snapped out of his fetal position coma have fun?

(author glares) Do you want me to hurt you?

(Dragon Grins) Oh and what will you do? hmmmm?

(Author deadpans) Do you want Tsukuyomi?

(Dragon) you're not a loser Uchiha!

(Author blinks then grins) No your right im not, sooooo

(Author snaps and Dragon is teleported to a world where all the Naruto Characters are male, gay and fight with show tunes) DON'T MESS WITH THE KING SUCKA

NOW READ AND REVIEW OR ELSE I SHALL MAKE YOU SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS HIM. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA


	2. Destined Meetings and Badasses

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Naruto  
(= On that note let's get this started =)  
Fox Trapped at Youkai Gakuen

Here is my second chapter of Naruto Ninja Special, Fox Trapped in Yokai Gakuen I have not had time to read my reviews and crap things have been rather crappy for me these last few months so I'm going through a whole lot of shit. If I don't post often its due to wicked mothers that should have got sent to wicked witch boot camp, emo brothers that think they are an Uchiha, and a sister who is so crazy I need to sleep with one eye open and a knife in hand while praying to the Tonberry King I can successfully donk her to death. That or see if I can open a portal and send them into the fic, a Creep, a Freak and a Psychopath.

(Dragon reappears from where I sent him less then a second from when I sent him:) Dude... that was way to much...

(Author grins:) Oh please that was a love tap brother I could have done soooo much worse.

(Dragon glares at him and summons a massive ball of flaming blue plasma) oh yea try me...

(Author looks at Dragon wondering why the hell he summoned the sun) Well for one... I could have sent you to the Popo-verse

(Sky suddenly darkens while a high pitched voice is heard shouting something that sounds suspiciously like "Pecking order bitches")

(Both author and dragon shudder and look at each other)

(Author) soooo... Popo slaying?

(Dragon nods) Popo slaying. Though on second thought, maybe we should write our wills first..

Author) please enjoy the fic while we prepare to possibly march to our doom. Also Dragon, stop getting into my Sunny D dammit!

"Yokai"=Normal talk

_"Yokai"_=Character thinking

**"Yokai"**=Character Yelling/Summon/Demon Talking

_**"Yokai"**_=Demon Thinking

_**"Yokai"**_=Jutsu Name

Naruto Uzumaki, age 5 sat at Ichiraku Ramen bar scarfing down his favorite food at his usual alarming rate. The old geezer of a Hokage had finally let him join the academy last week and he was enjoying it so far, if you can count the constant glares, threats and mistreatment that is. No, he was not stupid by any means he was aware of his tenant. his birthday was too much of a convince for him to NOT have noticed that his birthday just so happened to fall on the same exact day as the Kyuubi attack. He had known for a year now having met the psycho fuzz fucker on his last birthday when a mob attacked him. _'Good times good times...'_ he thought before he heard a loud scream that snapped him out of his thoughts.

Looking up to Teuchi, owner of the ramen shop, he asked slightly alarmed. "Ma, Ji-san, did you hear that scream just now? Teuchi, who had been busy in the back making ramen to sate Naruto's massive hunger came out and shook his head as he placed another bowl in front of the boy. "Sorry Naruto, but i didn't hear anything. you feeling ok?" Shaking his head, the young blond looked back up at one of his few true friends. "I'm fine old man, it must have been the wind." He told him. Looking up at the sky he sighed as he remembered the few good memories he had. Standing up the boy paid his weekly bill and prepared to leave, just as a second scream was heard, allowing Naruto to recognize it as a scream of pain. Choosing to pretend he heard nothing he walked around back and said goodbye to his sister in all but name Ayame.

After he had talked for a bit to the young woman who worked at the ramen stand, he started to walk back to his house to get his gear and start training since he was officially in the ninja academy thanks to Sarutobi putting him in the academy. Honestly that man was so transparent in his plans to try and turn him into a weapon. How could anyone want that man as their leader he just didn't know. He was about to enter his apartment, the door having been kicked down again, when he suddenly he heard the scream again. He looked around and noticed however that no one else had heard it, which was strange. Since seemed to have noticed it he decided to investigate himself to see what it was, curious what could have caused them. After all he'd been hearing them for over an hour now. Walking around to the outskirts of town he heard a crash and saw a few of the trees around the mountain that the Hokages were carved in had started to fall at a rapid pace like Someone was having an armored giant with a huge sword mimic it to take down the landscape (1).

By the time Naruto got there the sun had began to set behind the Hokage Monument. Following the sounds of the crashing and screaming, he arrived at an area where the trees had been torn down and broken apart. Thinking quickly, Naruto hurriedly hid behind one of the trees that had already fallen hoping to get to the bottom of this. Peering over the top of the trees, he looked up to see something that completely shocked him. There were craters everywhere and tons of trees had been knocked over, but what truly shocked him were the two girls in one of the craters. The smallest one had cuts and bruises all over her and was leaning on one knee. She was short, her hair was bright orange, and tied in two orange pigtails, her bangs framing her rather cute chocolate brown eyes. Her outfit however he found rather odd. She was wearing an orange tee-shirt and a green skirt. Naruto figured she was probably a few years younger than him if anything. Though that didn't stop him from being impressed by the girls strength, if anything he had to wonder if she had a kekkei genkai of some sort.

Then he turned his attention to the other one, and felt his heart stop in his chest. She had long silver hair with red eyes that had black slits in each, both glowing like blazing coals on an open fire. She was probably his age, and was wearing a short red dress that went down to her knees. Naruto also noted that the dress had slits on the side that went up to girls hips. Naruto couldn't stop staring at her he thought she looked absolutely beautiful in his eyes. As he stared at her he could not help but admire her, it was as though she were some kind of angel that had came from the heavens. Before he knew it he was walking toward them just to get a better look. After all if the Anbu had not noticed so far, they were sure to when they patrolled the area in a few hours, oh the joys of avoiding Anbu lead mobs. As he snuck closer he carefully scanned the area, taking in all the damage the two had caused during their strange spat. He counted no less then a dozen craters and roughly thirty trees broken in multiple spots. _'what the fuck are they teaching kids in the academy these days? Tsunade super strength?'_ Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

While Naruto was working on getting closer to the two girls, they were having their own conversation in between their bouts. "Onee-Sama one more round please." Begged the red- headed girl desperately. From the voice, Naruto was sure this was the girl he had heard screaming several times now. "No Kokoa nii-chan, you already can barely stand. Take a break for awhile then you can try to attack me again." Said the silver haired girl now identified as her sister. Kokoa started to get up ignoring what her sister said and ran to hit her in the head with her large bat. Where she kept that thing, Naruto didn't wanna know. The other girl saw this however, and rather then getting angry that Kokoa had just ignored her, kicked the younger girl in the stomach calmly, sending Kokoa crashing against a tree with a load crack and thud when she hit the ground. Kokoa, barely conscious leaned against the tree holding her stomach and was scared at what her sister was going to do next since she disobeyed her.

The silver haired girl started towards her sister shaking her head at her stubborn streak. Just as the as the silver haired girl was about to reach Kokoa, a loud snap was heard, followed by a loud thud and a pain was heard followed by,"OW! Goddammit this is why I won't worship the damn log Dattebayo!" right behind them. Startled by the sound, she quickly turned around in a stance to attack. What she saw was our favorite blonde haired boy with three whisker marks on each cheek with sky blue eyes grumbling while dusting himself off. she noticed however when he saw her that he had a huge grin on his face and was staring at her causing her to blush a little and look away. She quickly shook it off and got back into her fighting stance however, wary of this strange newcomer. Kokoa, having recovered at this point, ran up behind her sister and yelled at the blonde, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT." She was mad that someone had stopped her and Onee-Sama during their fighting session. She wanted to prove herself to her nii-sama for crying out loud!

Naruto put his hands behind his head and started to walk toward them but a little pissed at what the red head had said. When you are insulted by everyone you meet it gets old as hell after all. Thinking quickly, he just ignored her and said "Hi the names Naruto Uzumaki the future Hokage. What's yours?" plastering his face grin on his face. Both girls looked at him startled by this, then spend a second staring at him with a weary look wondering if they should tell him Anything. After several minutes of mental debating, the sliver haired girl chose to introduce herself. "My name is Moka Akashiya " she told him pointing to herself calmly. "This would by my little sister Kokoa Shuzen" jerking her head at her sister while still in her fighting stance.

"Moka-Chan that's a really cute name." Naruto spoke calmly, allowing his cheerful mask to stay in place. causing the girl to blush a little again. Kokoa however was mad at how Naruto had just said her Onee-Sama's name so causally without getting kicked in the face. Naruto noticed Kokoa getting mad so decided to say something to her. "What's wrong Chibi-Chan." This of course, made Kokoa even more enraged causing smoke to come out of her ears. She ran forward at him fully intent on knocking that smile off his face. She smirked when she heard a fine crunching sound between her fist and Naruto's cheek. Both of the girls were shocked however, when Naruto went up in poof of smoke and was replaced by a log, now shattered to pieces.

Worried about him, they started to look around when they heard Naruto say casually. "that's not very nice Chibi-Chan." The girls turned around to see Naruto behind them without a scratch, Munching on a stick of pocky. This intrigued Moka so she asked "Would you fight me." Kokoa stared at her in shock there was no way Naruto could stand a chance against her Onee-Sama, after all she had caused most of the damage caused here! Naruto's grin got even bigger than before he never had anyone to spar with except for his clones. 'Thank god for the weasel masked Anbu teaching me Kage Bushin' (2) Naruto thought with a smile. "Sure but if I win you have to be my friend." Naruto said in a soft tone while munching on a second stick of pocky.

Moka smirked at that then said "sure but that's only if you can be beat me, but if I win you have to teach me how you just did that thing when Kokoa punched you." Moka was already sure she would win, there's no way he could beat a vampire. Carefully eying each other, they both slid into their fighting stances, and waited for Kokoa to tell them to begin the spar. As soon as Kokoa said start, Moka ran at Naruto fully intent on ending it in one punch. Naruto responded by making hand signs then cried out "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." In a poof of smoke four other Naruto's appeared shocking both girls even further as they did not know that anyone was capable of such a feat.

Naruto quickly took advantage of their surprise and had the four clones started to circle around Moka all with a kunai in hand, wary of getting close due to Naruto seeing how much damage the two of them were capable of. Moka quickly got irritated by the clones tactics and did a round house kick hitting two of the clone's causing them disappear in a poof of smoke. She quickly followed up by dealing a nasty uppercut to the third clone who comically flew up and through the tree branch he was under with a girlish scream. She smirked at this thinking this was going to be easy.

However, Moka was mistaken as Naruto jumped up in the air over Moka's head and threw six shuriken at her. She dodged the first four with ease, but was hit in the back with by the other two which Naruto had deflected back at her with two of the last clones own shuriken. As soon as Naruto landed he was hit with a kick to the stomach sending him flying into a tree. 'god dammit that hurt but at least i took him down now.' Moka thought as she had finally hit him but frowned when he was replaced with another log. "SON OF A... WHERE DO YOU GET THESE LOOSE LOGS FROM!?" Moka shouted in frustration, wondering if this boy had some sort of ability to instantly create lumber. She didn't get a chance to ponder it further as she was suddenly struck in the face by Naruto mustering all his force into a punch causing her to crash into a rock and crack her head, HARD.

Kokoa was shocked when Naruto had managed to hit her Onee-Sama with that punch to the face, to her it should not have been possible. Even more so that he was only just starting to break out in a sweat after they had been fighting for damn near two hours straight. Moka was furious that this boy had actually hit her. She had never lost a spar before in her life, yet had gotten knocked on her ass like it was nothing. She found this hard to grasp after all her training. "What are you?" Moka asked him warily. Naruto stopped smiling and looked at her questionably before replying, "Human of course what else could I be?" However even as he said this, he could not help looking down as some of his recent beatings came to mind. Moka on the other hand didn't notice it and gave him the death glare thinking there was no way possible for a mere human to beat her.

However Moka finally noticed Naruto was looking upset about what he had just said. _'Why would he be upset about being human?'_ she thought to herself. It made no sense at all, sure they were weak but he acted as though he were some form of monster. Naruto snapped out of his funk a moment leaving Moka's thoughts incomplete. Naruto started to chuckle and held out his hand to help Moka up from the ground. This motion however was all gravity needed as an excuse, and it caused some blood to slide down his arm. Moka immediately smelling the blood found that she was intoxicated by the scent. Without warning she grabbed the poor blond's arm roughly she pulled it towards her. Lifting up his sleeve, she saw the line of blood going down his arm. Mere seconds was all it took before she couldn't hold it any longer and licked the blood off of his arm as instinct took over.

Naruto, shocked by the silver haired girls actions felt his face turning completely red from this action. However that's when he noticed something else. He noticed that Moka had pair of fangs, where two of her teeth should be. Fear overtook him making him freeze in slight shock and horror, allowing for Moka to move in for the proverbial kill. Naruto was snapped out of his stage of shock by a loud "Chomp" as Moka bit him on the neck. Said girl then started sucking his blood rather ravenously, enjoying the flavor and texture of her first blood meal. Naruto on the other hand naturally did the only thing he could think of, so without further prompting, he screamed rather lady like manner, and then proceeded to faint on the spot.

It took Moka several minutes to notice that Naruto had gone limp in her arms immediately after she had begun to suck his blood. Once she saw Naruto had passed out, she stopped feeding and looked to see that Naruto had fainted rather comically in her arms with a goofy look on his face. With a sigh, She picked him up and walked to Kokoa who had saw the whole thing, and carefully laid the boy against the tree. Kokoa for her part was scared and was shocked at the events that had gone on between her Onee-Sama and Naruto. _'Who the hell was this kid exactly?'_ she thought to herself.

After about ten minutes, Naruto started to wake up, still tired due to blood loss. Groggily he looked around, having forgotten everything that had just happened. Sitting up he looked over and noticed that he was sitting under a tree. "Where am I? How did I get here? What was I doing before I feel asleep?" He wondered. His question was suddenly answered when heard a loud gasp from his immediate left which startled him causing him to fall onto his side. "ONEE-CHAN! Naruto-Niisama is awake!" Groaning, he looked up painfully to see an orange haired girl and a silver haired girl running toward him. The moment that he saw them, his brain jolted making him remember everything that had happened. Quickly flipping onto his feet he looked at the girls shocked.

Naruto, despite his mature nature, pointed at Moka and stuttered out, "Y-Y-YOU J-J-J-JUST S-S-S-S-S-SUCKED MY B-BLOOD". Moka frowned and looked down to her feet and said "I'm sorry it's just I'm a vampire and your blood just smelled so good I couldn't resist. Just to let you know it was the greatest blood I have ever tasted and you're also the first human I've sucked blood from. If that makes it any better." Naruto noticed the blush on the vampire's face and grinned. "THAT IS FREAKIN AWASOME" Naruto yelled. Both Moka and Kokoa looked at him in surprise at what he had just said. Not many people who were human wanted to associate with their kind. "So you two are like those super strong vampires that suck blood that you read about in fairytales." As he remembered the few scrolls he had stolen about them out of other peoples trash over the years since he had been booted out of the orphanage. "No wonder I thought you were so cute when I first saw you that explains everything. I'm so glad that you two are my first friends," He added as an afterthought out loud.

"Wait you're not scared of us and all?" Moka and Kokoa asked at the same time, shocked at how casually he was taking this. "Nope why should I be? After all I already beat you in combat just a little while ago." Moka blushed in embarrassment at that, since she had forgotten that Naruto HAD beaten her not too long ago. Kokoa on the other hand was not so subtle and ran up to Naruto glomping him screaming, "YAY! I'm so glad Naruto-Niisama isn't sacred of us." What followed would have most likely been a highly lethal hug, had it not been for Kyuubi's healing abilities.

Once the pain in his ribs had subsided, Naruto chuckled and rubbed his head embarrassed at what Kokoa had called him. "It's ok Chibi-Chan there is no way I could ever be scared of two cute girls like you." He told her with a gentle chuckle. The new nickname he had given her was enough to make Kokoa give her cutest pout. "NII SAN I AM NOT THAT SHORT!" She screamed embarrassed, causing Moka to join Naruto in laughing at the young orange haired girls misfortune.

The sun had long finished setting as the three were still talking under the tree when Moka remembered that she and Kokoa needed to leave before their father got worried and came looking for them. Standing up, she stretched a bit and spoke to her sister. "Kokoa we need to leave now before Chi-Chue comes looking for us." Kokoa frowned but sighed as she responded, knowing Moka was right. "Ok, onee-Sama, let's get going." She knew what Chi-Chue would do if he saw where they were, and was talking to a human at that. She turned around before she left however and said, "Good bye Naruto-Niisama and I hope we get to see each other soon." She and Moka then walked away and just disappeared into the darkness as though they had never been there.

This shocked Naruto, who ran up to where Kokoa had disappeared. Only there was nothing there which made Naruto mad, since he couldn't follow them like he was planning to. He had hoped he could surprise them tomorrow by him knocking on their door. Moka laughed at how Naruto was trying to jump through air where Kokoa had just left as she watched through the dimensional gate. Walking back through the portal, she spoke softly to him, "only those of Yokai blood can go through here Naruto-san." Naruto frowned, depressed since it meant only Moka and Kokoa could come see him, but he couldn't go see them. Moka however noticed this and sighed. "Naruto, me and my sister will be here tomorrow If you want to see us."

The blonde ninja in training's face completely lit up a smile when she said that. 'Dear god why is it I find him so cute when he smiles?' Moka thought with a blush. Turning around, she walked back toward portal and heard Naruto call out to her. "I'll see you tomorrow Moka-chan." hearing this caused Moka's blush to be even more noticeable to anyone who was looking. Moving swiftly, she ran through the portal hoping Naruto didn't see here blush. Grinning happily Naruto started to walk home, with only one major thought crossing his mind 'MOKA-CHAN IS SO CUTE!'

Upon crossing the portal, Moka saw Kokoa had yet to go inside, her face pale as a sheet. Looking behind her sister, Moka found herself doing the same at the sight of her father walking towards them. It didn't take a genius to know the man was in a bad mood either if that scowl on his face was anything to go by. _'Oh shit oh shit were screwed,'_ Moka inwardly cursed, not knowing Kokoa was thinking the exact same thing. "H-Hello father I'm sorry for being late me and Kokoa got a little side-tracked while we were… fighting." Moka stammered out, frightened by her fathers aura. His scowl only deepened at that and was about to retort when a new voice entered the fray. "Issa sweet leave the girls be, you know how they get when they start to spar, once they start, they lose track of time." Whipping around Moka found herself smiling at the sight of her mother walking through the dimensional gate behind her.

This did not make his mood any better, however he sighed and said, "very well but the next time you are late you shall be spanked and grounded for a month if not more for making me worried about you two." Both girls let out their breaths they had not even realized they were holding as their father let them off Scot free this time. Both had been sure that their father would notice the smell of Naruto on them from their time together. However it seems Issa had as he turned his head to look at the children and asked,"By the way what is that horrible stench on you it smells as If human was with you." Kokoa looked at her sister in horror knowing what papa would do to Naruto-Niisama if he found out. Especially if her papa had found out that Naruto-Niisama had beaten her Onee-Sama in combat. Moka and Kokoa both stayed quiet trying to think of an excuse. After a few minutes he said "Never mind ill shall let it slide this time go take a shower both and get that horrible stench off of you."

Not even looking back they both ran past their father for the castle doors to make a bee-line for the bathroom knowing if they stayed their papa would probably bring the subject back up. As one both girls looked at the other and mentally thought, _'That was way to close.'_ After they had gotten inside Akasha turned to Issa and smiled. "Ah the joys of being young and innocent I miss those days." She sighed as she grabbed her husbands hand. Issa however was not gonna pass this up and grinned cheekily at her. "You were young and innocent? I think I better make some calls to make sure the world isn't ending." He chuckled as they walked inside. Well, Akasha did, the moment Issa tried to he found the door shut in his face painfully. "Ittai.!" He growled as he held onto his nose. Standing there he could hear his beloved laughing on the other side of the door. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned darling, you can sleep on the couch tonight, assuming you can get back in." Cursing his bad luck Issa sighed and started around towards the servants door. Oh he just knew Akasha wasn't gonna let him live this down any time soon.

Moka and Kokoa meanwhile had gone to their rooms and bathed. After they were finished and dressed, the two met up in Kokoa's room to talk about their day. Looking at her older sister, Kokoa could not help but ask. "Can I sleep with you tonight Onee-Sama? I don't know why but for some reason I feel like I need company" Moka sighed and knew even if she said no, Kokoa would still come to her room anyway. So she said "Fine, but only for tonight got it?." This caused the red haired vampire to jump for joy then hug her sister tightly. Once she was done, she then ran dragging Moka with her to the room. ;shes so excitable today, is this cause of Naruto?' Moka thought as they entered Moka's room.  
Once they had settled in, Kokoa looked at her sister and coyly asked "So Onee-Sama you like Naruto-Niisama don't you?" Blushing furiously Moka glared at the little red head as viciously as she could. Sadly all this did was egg said red-head on. "I KNEW IT YOU DO!" Kokoa cried out triumphantly. "Moka and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-.." However she got no further as a furious and blushing Moka punched her in the face and into the wall with a loud crash. Still blushing like mad, Moka laid down facing away from Kokoa then informed her, "Good night Kokoa, if you know whats good for you drop it." She then proceeded to fall asleep leaving Kokoa laying there. Once she was sure Moka was asleep, Kokoa grinned and staggered back to the bed knowing that Onee-Sama liked Naruto-Niisama. _'Oh sis you have it bad. I pity you in a few years, Naruto-nii is gonna h ave to beat boys off with a stick.'_

The next morning Naruto woke with a huge grin on his face knowing he would get to see his new friends again today. Getting up, he quickly took a shower and dressed, not caring for once that he had no heat due to his bastard landlord. Once he was dressed he grabbed his training gear and ran out the door, only to come back a minute later to grab his goggles. "Phew don't want to forget these." He thought. Before he could think of anything else however his stomach rumbled making only one word come to mind. _'Ramen break!'_ came the blonds thoughts as he rushed out the door towards his favorite ramen stand. Arriving in record time he took a seat down at Ichiraku's and called out, "One order of miso ramen and make it fast I'm in hurry today old man."  
Teuchi saw Naruto had arrived, and gave him a questioning look. It was unusual for Naruto to ever be in a hurry, let alone only order a single bowl. "Oh and what's the rush you normally have about ten bowls before you leave." Teuchi asked his top customer as he gave the order to Ayame to cook."Not today old man I got to hurry so I can meet up with my friends." Naruto grinned and took the bowl of ramen from Teuchi, then slurped it down ten seconds flat, paid the bill and ran back out. This stunned the chef never had he ever heard Naruto say anything about having friends. "Glad to see you finally found someone who accepts you, Naruto." He smiled as he watched the young blond go.

It took him about an hour to find the clearing where he had met Moka and Kokoa yesterday, and by the time he had arrived, the sun was high in the sky. Yawning a bit, Naruto sat under the tree that he and Moka-Chan had sat under yesterday day. _ 'I wonder when they will get here, I can't wait to see them again.'_ Naruto thought excitedly. He had barely slept last night due to how badly he wanted to talk to the sisters. As he sat there he began dreaming about what they would do today. Due to he hadn't slept however, he was soon starting to doze off. Before he knew he had fallen deep asleep. 15 Minutes later, Moka and Kokoa walked out of the portal and saw Naruto asleep under the tree. Both girls could not help but smile at how serene their friend looked as he rested. Kokoa however got an evil grin on her face."Hey Onee-Sama why don't we pull a prank on Naruto-Niisama for falling asleep?" Kokoa asked grinning. Moka heard this and could not help but gain a matching grin across her face at the idea. _'This will teach him to defeat me.' _Moka thought smugly. " Oh yes Kokoa that is the best idea you have had yet." Moka replied cheerfully. They both chuckled wickedly they walked toward Naruto.  
Little did they know they were being spied on by a few of the kids in the area.

One of the kids turned to his friends and whispered, "Our parents say that blond is nothing but trouble, a demon in human skin, I say we get our parents and show his kind don't deserve friends." Seeing the others agree with him, the leader of the group ran back to town to tell the adults that the demon child had made friends with other demon children. When the child got there he yelled to the people nearby "HELP THE DEMON CHILD HAS SUMMONED TWO OTHER DEMONS AND ARE HOLDING MY FRIENDS AS HOSTAGES." This caused a great deal of the populace that hated Naruto to grab whatever weapon was near them and gather together, quickly forming into a huge mob near the gate closest to where Naruto was. Many people began to shout out how the demon had gone to far, how he should be gutted and put on display in the village square. One of the men in the mobbed yelled out,"I knew we should have killed the demon child when we had the chance." This got many murmurs of agreement. Another yelled "I told you this would happen if we let him live." The mob got into an uproar as they started running to where Naruto was with the boy leading the way.

Naruto meanwhile awoke due to someone laughing nearby.. As he slowly opened his eyes he was forced to squint due to the sunlight striking his face. After a moment his eyes adjusted and he noticed an odd sensation. 'What in the world? It feels like my whole world got reversed". A minute later he realized why. Looking around, he saw that he was upside down tied by his feet to the tree. "Gah what the hell-ttabyo!" This caused the laughter to get louder, making him realize it was coming from right below him. Looking down he saw Moka and Kokoa beneath him on the ground laughing like crazy. "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA TIEING ME TO THE TREE UPSIDE DOWN!" He yelled angrily as he struggled against his bonds. The girls both jumped at Naruto's tone, only to see Naruto's face red as a beet. Kokoa promptly started laughing again when she saw how red Naruto's was. Moka however just smirked then said "it's what u get for sleeping when we get here." Mentally Moka added, 'As well for beating me last night, paybacks a bitch'

"I'm going to get you two so bad when I get out of this you won't know what hit you!" Naruto cried out as he wiggled out of the ropes. Sadly once he was free, he remembered he was 10 feet above the ground, thus ended up falling head first to the ground with a thud. "OWW that FREAKIN hurt." Naruto moaned in pain. "I hate the log-ttbayo" The girls burst out into laughter again at the last part. Once they had regained their breath, they helped Naruto to his feet. "So Naruto nii-san what should we do today?" Kokoa asked excitedly. Moka herself was wondering what he had planned. However all they got out of Naruto was a sly grin. "Ohhh you will see." was his enigmatic reply. Both girls looked at him confused before they were suddenly struck by a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, both girls were covered in red dye, with small plastic horns and a matching tail added to their outfits. Looking at each other both girls were shocked at the devil costumes they had been forced into. "Buwahahahahahaha oh man I told ya i'd pay you back, the look on your faces!" Roared Naruto as he rolled on the ground holding his sides. Moka and Koka pounced in Naruto with matching grins. At the same time, both girls let out a cry of, "we'll show YOU who the demons are!" In moments the three of them were rolling on the ground trying to wrestle the others into submission. After nearly an hour of rolling around in the mud, sticks and leaves, Moka came out on top, a panting Naruto and Kokoa trapped under each of her feet. "Bet you know your place now hmm?" She told them smugly.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. All of a sudden there was roar in the air and the sound of feet moving across the forest floor coming toward them. Then they heard it, the roar of a mob out for blood. "KILL THE DEMON CHILD HE HAS GONE TO FAR THIS TIME!" Came from nearby followed by several other shouts of violence. Naruto stood in fear as he knew who they were talking about and what was coming for them. 'Dammit of all the time for them to decide to chase after me!' Naruto cursed as he turned to face the two vampires. Getting serious, he shouted to the,."Moka-Chan, Chibi-Chan get out of here do not turn around and GO HOME NOW!" They stared at Naruto only to see that in his eyes he was scared yet maybe sad at the same time. "I SEE THE DEMON CHILD HIS RIGHT THERE GET HIM!" A female villager cried out as she entered the clearing. This was all the three of them needed to hear, and they took off running towards the portal fifty feet away. Looking back they saw that Naruto was not too far behind them. Moka and Kokoa were frightened, as they didn't know why this mob was running after them. "Naruto why are they calling you a demon child and why is there a huge mob coming after us?" Asked Moka giving Naruto a very worried look.  
"Don't worry Moka-Chan just take Chibi-Chan and run home as fast as you can and don't look back." He said looking at her with the sadist loneliest eyes she had ever seen. Moka just nodded and grabbed Kokoa's arm and ran for the portal. Unfortunately before they could make it they were cut off as several of the villagers stood in their way.

"Heheh, well well, look what we have here, three little demons trapped and no where to go." The man said maliciously. Moka and Kokoa huddle together in fear. Rushing to his friends side, Naruto saw the man was a Haruno, if his pink hair was anything to go by. Mustering up his courage, Naruto stepped in front of the girls and held out his hands. "Do what you want to me, but let them go they have nothing to do with this!" Naruto declared. By this time the rest of the mob, some 50 people had filled the clearing. The Haruno male responded by punching Naruto hard in the side of the head sending him skidding across the dirt. "Bah idiot demon anyone who likes you needs to be taught a lesson." Groaning in pain Naruto looked to see the man approaching Kokoa. '_no I failed them'_ He lamented as he watched the pink haired bastard grab Kokoa's face. But what he heard next triggered something in Naruto. "Hey how about we have some fun with these two, i'm sure taking their virginity will break then, then we can sell these sluts on the black market." The Haruno backhanded Kokoa and reached down to tear off the her clothing. His hand however hadn't gotten within a good foot of Kokoa however, before it was separated from the rest of his body.

"**You... Will... Not.. TOUCH THEM!" **looking behind them, Kokoa and Moka were shocked to see Naruto had gotten up, but had changed dramatically. His fingernails had become almost claw like, and his hair wilder. But what shocked them most of all were his eyes. Blood red and slitted. _'Naruto... is this why you are afraid' _ Moka thought. _'What are you.. and why didn't you tell me?' _At the same time she thought this the rest of the mob had charged towards them. Normally two five year old and a three and a half year old would be overwhelmed by such odds and be killed for sure. But Naruto was like a man possessed, and was using everything he had to keep the mob away from his friends. "I won't let you touch them, back off!" Naruto shouted as he ripped open a mans shirt with his claws, making him bleed heavily. Turning quickly to the two girls still on the floor, he managed to growl out, **"Moka, Kokoa go, NOW!" ** He then followed the girls to the portal. Just before the girls could make it to the portal, one of the Chuunin present threw a set of kunai at them. Using his own body as a shield he took the blows. It was this moment unfortunately that a member of the Uchiha that was in the mob got close enough to use his sharingan to cut off Naruto's demonic powers. As his powers faded and the mob descended upon him Naruto could not help but smile. _**'At least... they got away...'**_ Was his thoughts as darkness claimed him.

At Naruto's prompting Moka grabbed a hold of Kokoa and dragged her towards the portal, the embodied Naruto right behind them. Just as she pushed Kokoa though the portal she looked back to see Naruto staring at her with kunai stuck out all over his body and a huge hole in the side of his stomach. Naruto saw that Moka had looked back and gave her the biggest grin he could. Panting weakly he said to her, **"I told you not to look back,"** as he fell to the ground with a thud. Moka watched in horror as Naruto fell to the ground in front of her but right before he hit the ground she could have sworn Naruto said "it was fun playing with you Moka-Chan. I really like you." Before she could do anything else, she felt her sister arm grabbed and was dragged through the portal.

As the mob approached the downed and weakened Naruto, he could hear them muttering. "Damn those little whores got away. I wanted to have some fun with them." He heard to his left. He could feel his body going hold while his sight started to fade away. 'Am.. I dying?' Naruto thought to himself. As the villagers spoke about what they would do to him and how they would make him pay he could only think about his friends and how he would never get to see them again. With that last thought Naruto passed blissfully out due to blood loss and his injuries. One of the chuunin ninja in the mob noticed Naruto was no longer conscious and growled. "Damn, I wanted him awake so he could suffer more. Lets just end his misery then here and now." She uttered. She had lost her family to the Kyuubi attack and like many of the men and women here, she wanted her 10 pounds of flesh. Pulling out a kunai, the woman started to swing it down to end Naruto's short life..Little did he know, Kami is a bitch and drinking buddies with Karma, and don't like bullies.

Just before the kunai could hit its mark, it turned to dust in her hands. Surprised the woman jumped back only to feel herself hit something rock solid. "You know, I dislike people who pick on little kids, especially ones who aren't even awake to defend themselves." A cold flat voice spoke. Whipping around, the chuunin was shocked to see a man standing there eying them all coldly. He was tall, standing 6'4, lean and muscular built like a well trained athlete. His short hair was silver, more noticeable against his deep tanned skin. But what scared her the most were his cold blue eyes staring at her mercilessly, as though her very soul was being judged. At the moment all the man had on was a pair of black Gi pants, leaving his scarred muscular torso exposed. "Move, Now." He said coldly. As though possessed she found herself moving out of his way and promptly falling into blissful unconsciousness.

Once the female was out of the way the Man went and checked on Naruto's condition. Seeing how badly he was injured, the silver haired man growled viciously and channeled some energy into his hands, transferring it to him. Nodding that he had jump started his healing factor, the man stood up and addressed the mob before him. "You lot have a lot of nerve to assault a child for no reason." He told them, his voice never going up in volume, giving the impression he lacked any and all emotions. One of the more brave villagers stepped forward and addressed him. "Who the fuck are you to tell us what to do you demon lover. Who do you think you are?" She cried out. This made the man stop for a moment. Only for an evil grin to become plastered across his face a second later. "Oh how rude of me, I never introduced myself did I?" He told them with a mock bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tobias Tiamat Draco, god slayer." At this he straightened up while his grin became more pronounced, showing off his sharp teeth. "And I, **Am your executioner.**"

That was all he said before leaping into action. Where as Naruto had been while and uncontrolled other then by his urge to protect his friends, Tobias was a lean mean killing machine. Not a single movement was wasted as he punched kicked and burned his way through the mob at speeds that would have had Minato Namikaze blushing in jealousy. In a matter of minutes all that was left of the mob was the single Chuunin who had passed out before he had begun his blood bath. His work done Tobias walked over to Naruto and was impressed to see the red chakra around him was healing his body quickly despite how serious the injuries were. "Heh damn kid, seems you really are a strong one." Looking around he figured that the Hokage and his Anbu would be here in mere moments. Picking up Naruto's injured form he looked up to the sky and spoke softly. "Seems you have earned my trust for now, Danzo." With that Tobias and Naruto's form shattered like glass as they vanished, the shards blowing away in the wind like cherry blossoms in the spring.

Bleach reference. Virtual cookie to whoever gets it.

If you cannot guess who this is, then you need to read more Naruto manga and fanfiction folks

(Author and Dragon walk in bloody and bruised) Shit there would be one of them that turns Super Sayain wouldn't there.

(Dragon drops the large gun he was holding) Meh nothing an incinerator cannon didn't fix

(Author sweatdrops and looks to Dragon) Riiighhht, and thats why you used up an entire bunker of Incinerator Cannon Ammo on that thing

(Dragon Shrugs) Meh if it works it works, least I'm not the one who tried to go samurai on it. Still least its over

(Mr Popo appears behind both of them) Oh... bit it isn't maggots.

(Both of us at the same time) Crap...

Please read and review, it seems me and Dragon are gonna have to declare war on the Popo-verse, so stay tuned for new chapter updates, my next update will be to restart my bleach fic, Dark Soul Requiem. And Yes, Yes, I gave Naruto a pocky addiction so sue me, alright. I honestly don't know when i'll post the next chapter for this fic though so bear with me please. Till next time, Battosai out.


End file.
